The Rebellions
by EndlessDream91
Summary: We all know of the Brotherhood and the X-men who are always fighting against each other but then there is the group that cleans up the mess they make. This is their story.
1. Summary and Characters descriptions

**This is the Summary and also my first X-Men story**

* * *

The Rebellions 

This is story about group of Mutants who rebel against both the x-men and the brotherhood. But later they pick up one from the brotherhood and one from the x-men and also later events drags them to the only help they can get x-men and brotherhood. Will it kill them? (crossover between X-man, Sky High, and the Covenant)

Eden (hypnosis)- class level five mutant. Telekinesis, Telepathic, Pyrokinesis, and Photokinesis. Combat skill. Long straight hair. Violet eyes. Engaged to Tyler.

Tyler- class three mutant. Powers are power balls, telekinesis. Combat skill. Brown hair with blue eyes. Engaged to Eden.

Reid- class three mutant. Powers are power balls, telekinesis. Combat skill. Blonde hair with blue eyes. Dating Wanda.

Stella- (metallic) Class four mutant. Power to create and control any type of metal. Any injury caused by metal will self heal. Brown hair that matches her brown eyes. Eden sister and Terrance's wife.

Caleb- class three mutant. Powers are power balls, telekinesis. Combat skill. Warren's twin and Sarah's husband. Short brown hair and brown eyes.

Pogue- class three mutant. Powers are power balls, telekinesis. Combat skill. Shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes. Dating Kate.

Warren- class three mutant. Pyromaniac that can create Fire. Combat skills. Brown shoulder length hair with one red strip in his hair. Married to Layla.

Layla (forest)- Class three mutant. She can create, control nature. Red head with green eyes. Married to Warren.

Magenta- Class Four mutant- Shape Shifter. Combat skills. Brown hair with Magenta highlights with purple eyes. Dating Lash.

Terrance- class three mutant. Controls electricity. Brown hair and brown eyes. Kate's cousin and Stella's husband.

Sarah (Aqua)- Class Three Mutant. Create and Control Water. Blonde hair blue eyes.

Kate- Class Three mutant- sense other mutant powers, controls electric devices . Long straight brown hair. Mocha skin color. Brown eyes. Dating Pogue and Terrance's cousin.

Wanda (scarlet Witch)- Class Five mutant. Telekinesis. Black hair with white highlights. Has sliver eyes. Dating Reid.

Pietro (Quicksilver)- Class Three Mutant- ran at super speed. Sliver hair. Dating Jade.

Lash-class three. Stretches at a unbelievable distant. Tall, brown wavy hair. Dating Magenta

Jade (nightmare)- shape shift into people fears. Combat skills. Long straight jet black hair with dark purple eyes. Dating Pietro.

* * *

**This is just explaining eveyone in the group so please continue reading.. please review**


	2. Meeting the Team

**This is my first X-Men story so please don't be harsh on me and please Enjoy,**

* * *

"Eden we got a reading some where near the base of Alkali Lake." Kate said into the intercom. Eden who was training with her fiancé Tyler in the training room. Up at the top there is a base room where it controls the training room. Eden motion Layla stop the music from blasting. Layla was in the base room. Eden went over to the intercom. "What did she say?" Eden asked.

"she said something about Alkali Lake. Do you want me to go see?" Layla answered.

"no I'll go. You can go see Warren." she said she looked up and saw Layla blush but nod and walk out the base room. Tyler walked out with Eden to the main room where all the computers are. Controls the whole place. They do research there. Terrance and Kate were the researchers. "what's going on?"

"There is major activity going on at Alkali lake. That is the last place the X- men were and from the locater they are still there." Eden looked over at Tyler. "what do you say. Want to go swimming?" he nods then looks at the garage camera. "how are we going? Flight or Road?" he asked. "where is the location of Alkali lake again?"

"South East Canada." Kate answer. Pogue, Pietro and Stella just enter the room. "what's going on?" Pogue asked as he sits down on the arm rest of Kate's chair. "We are flying to Alkali Lake. Do you want to go?" Pietro immediately said yes and went to go change.

"I think I'm gonna stay, Mag says she wants some help with her fighting so I'm going to help her but baby Layla says something going on with the base room." Stella says. Stella was the combat trainer. Terrance nods. "Alright I'll check it out." He answers. He was the Mechanic. Stella gives Terrance a kiss then walks out. Terrance goes back to the computer.

"nah I'll sit this one out and help Kate." Pogue said and Tyler and Eden Rolled their eyes. "oh so you mean by helping her out you're actually saying taking her eyes away from the screen and distract her with tons of kisses?" Eden asked with a smirk. "exactly" Pogue said and Tyler and Eden laughed.

"Alright but if we miss anything important it's your ass on the line." she said walking away. "I'm gonna go get changed and I'll met you at the plane." Tyler said giving her a quick kiss. She nods and walks in different direction.

She knock on Caleb and Sarah room. Caleb open the door and she knew that he just woke up. "Sorry I didn't know you were sleeping. Some of us are flying out to Alkali Lake I was wondering if you and Sarah wanted to come." she said Caleb eyes open a little wider when he heard Alkali lake. "Why what's going on?" he asked.

"Kate said they found some activity up there and that was the X-men air craft is still station there so Tyler, Pietro and me are going to check it out. I don't think it is anything to worry about though." she said. He nods. "Alright I'm just going to go back to sleep."

"okay hot stuff we'll be right back." She turns around and sees Lash and Magenta heading her way.

"what about you guys? What to go to Alkali Lake?" She asked them. "nah we'll stay behind." Magenta answered. "yeah I'm kind of tired." Lash continued. "Alright I'll see you guys later." She said then decided to just start heading to her room and changing then head towards the plane.

When she got to plane she saw Wanda working the gadgets on the plane already. "What's up Wanda. You coming with us?" she said strapping onto her seat. "you know it." Wanda said. Tyler straps down in the seat behind Eden and Pietro straps down in the seat behind Wanda after closing the plane door.

On the way there Tyler decides to start up a conversation. "okay before we go anywhere I have one thing to ask you Wanda." he said and Wanda looks at him for a second then back at the window.

"sure Tyler what is it?" Tyler gets out of his seat and leans on Eden's seat facing Wanda. "what the hell is making you want to go out Reid?" he said and everybody started laughing.

"some friend you are." Wanda said. Tyler answers back. "exactly I've known Reid since forever I practically know everything about Reid."

"yeah well I ask myself how Jade can go out with Pietro." Pietro eyes grow big. "hey don't bring me in this." he protested.

"I like Reid and besides you know he drives all of you guys insane well I'm pretty much the only one that strikes back with sarcasm that it gets fun. You guys just fight back."

"no I beg a differ. I don't fight back I just let it go because hey I'm use to it." Tyler said. Eden was just laughing at the whole thing. "I swear if I didn't love you guys so much I would sell you to the circus." She said and everybody looked at her and she smirks at all of them. Tyler moved down towards her face and whispered "I wouldn't talk Hypno you have your moments." in her ear before kissing her hard on the cheek.

"yes I know I have my moments but my doesn't concern stupidity it."

"yeah keep telling your-self that" Pietro said. Tyler gave her a kiss on her head before sitting back down.

"alright it says were are just about coming up on Alkali Lake." Wanda said. Once they came in view Eden jaw drops. She gets out of her seat and stands next to the window. "oh my gosh." Wanda said. Eden station back to Home base. "Terrance, Kate answer me something will ya?" She asked. "sure what's the question?" Terrance answers.

"Alkali Lake it's not actually suppose to be a lake right?" she said. Tyler and Pietro was already out of their seats. "yeah that's right it's been held up by a dam for about 15 years now or longer. There is more trees and snow then river around it."

"not anymore." she said. Kate and Terrance automatically knew what they were saying. "Alright Wanda let's head back." Eden said as she sat back down in her seat. "you know I want to do something and have the X-men clean it up for a change." she said quietly but everybody still heard her.

* * *

**So what did you think? I really appreciate reviews so if you can please review.**


	3. Meeting Marie

**This is the second chapter… they find out about the cure and they find a stray mutant. **

* * *

"Alright I got news from Head Quarters saying the new big thing is the cure." Eden said as they had a meeting in the kitchen.

"Wait they have a cure now? How desperate are they going to get?" Stella said. She was sitting on Terrance's lap. "well it looks pretty desperate especially since there is a lot of mutant who are taking the cure."

"so what do we have to do?" Reid said leaning back into his chair. "well for now just go to the Clinic and makes sure nothing bad happens if the brotherhood is there you know they are defiantly going to do something." she pulls paper out and hands them to some people. "these are the Clinic holding the cure."

It was three days later and Stella and Magenta were at one of the clinic watching around. They turn around when they heard a girl screaming. They ran towards the direction they heard the cry for help and saw a bunch of boy beating up a girl.

Instantly they started fighting with the boys. Magenta finish knocking one of the out when she saw one boy knock the girl's head in the wall and went after them. It took about ten minutes to knock all of them out. Magenta and Stella quickly ran to the girls side.

"what are we going to do with her?" Magenta asked. "we take her with us" Stella says. Her and Magenta helped her up and pulled each arm over one of their shoulders. They walked as fast as they can to their car.

Once they got in Stella jumped into the driver seat and magenta stayed in back with the girl. Since they were in a rush Stella was driving back like a maniac. When they got to the base they shut the car off and carried her to the medical room.

Layla was the medic and she was checking up on her to make sure there is no real damage. Kate was watching TV with Pogue, Warren, Reid, and Sarah. Stella and Eden walks in and sits at the end of the couch next to Warren.

"Man look at your cheek." Reid said to Stella

"yeah well I don't think he will be able to have kids." she said with her smirk and everybody snickered at her comment. "Eden the thing is when I was near her I could sense mutation in her. It was light but it was still there. Do you think she took the cure?" Kate asked.

"Maybe I mean we found her maybe two blocks away from the clinic and if she did take the cure then that means-" Stella starts

"the cure isn't permanent" Warren finished for her.

"well that's going to bum a lot of people out." Reid said. Eden rolled her eyes then sighed leaning back onto the couch and throwing her head back.

"but we have to tell her. Hopefully she will remember everything before getting knocked out." Stella says. Just the Layla came into the room.

"is she awake?" Stella asked walking towards her. "no not at the moment but I was able to get out a name. Marie. I think she said Marie D'Ancanto. Kate can you do some research on that name and tell me what you find out?" Layla asked.

Kate nodded and walked towards the main room. "alright thanks Layla. Is there any real damage?" Eden asked. "not but when she wakes up she will have a very bad headache but forget about it that can be easily taken care of." Layla said.

That's what Warren loved about Layla she was always happy and so intelligent. She smiled at Warren before walking out of the room. Warren got up. "I'm going to go." he said and followed the path his wife took not to long ago.

Eden and Reid both had smirks on there face. Pogue noticed it. "they are married and in love let them be." he said before changing the channel.

Caleb and Wanda and Quicksilver ran in. "the clinic in Manhattan was set of fire today. They say it was a warning form the brotherhood."

"My guess is Pyro was the one that set it on fire." Wanda said. "oh yeah there is no question there." Eden said. "was there anybody hurt?"

"only minor bruises and burn no one died though." Reid turned in on their conversation.

"you know I'm really starting to like this Pyro dude. He is more of a badass them me." he said. Wanda moved over to him and kissed him before slapping him in the back of the head.

"you are cruel. I think that's why I love you so much." he said before kissing her again. "take it to the room" Pietro said in disgust. Reid pulled away from Wanda. "what do you say? How about quickie?" he asked.

"why do we need to be quick about it? I say lots and lots of foreplay." she said in a very seductive voice you could tell Reid was getting very aroused. Wanda drags Reid out of the room.

"you know I want to know what Tyler is doing?" Eden said with a smirk walking out of the room. "I swear we are just a bunch of horny people under ground in the middle of the forest." Pietro said and Caleb and Stella laughed at his comment. Then Caleb sits down next to Pogue while Pietro sits on the other couch.

It was about three hours later. Tyler and Eden were making out very heavily in the bed with nothing but their navy blue sheets tangled around them. (you can guess what they just done) Hands were pretty much everywhere.

Eden felt her skin tingled when she felt Tyler move his hand on her thigh pulling it up. She pulled away from the kiss and arched her back leaning more into him. He began kiss her gently down her neck.

She grew in temptation and grabbed his face pulling his face up to met hers and giving him furious but passionate kiss. "I love it when you kiss me like that" he said against her lips. "really?" she said curious and grabbed him by his shoulders and moved him so she was on top.

She moved her lips away from his lips and moved down from his cheek slowly to his ear and softly nibbled on the bottom of his earlobe. "and that." he breathed out. She started making her way down to his neck and noticed that she left him a hickey. "it looks like I already branded you today." she said seductively in his ear and she felt him breathing slowly and loved the effect she was having on him especially when she felt something rise up against her thigh.

Just the someone knocked on the door. They both let out a groan. "this better be important." she growled.

She grabbed the sheets and wrapped it around herself. "I need a cold shower." Tyler admitted before putting on his boxers on and walking to their dresser. Eden unlocked the door and open it to see Kate there. "yes Kate?" she said.

"I kind of had a feeling you were doing that." Kate started looking at Eden who was wrapped in her bed sheet.

"well anyway I found the file and information on her and I was wondering if you wanted to know." she said.

Eden looked back and saw Tyler walk into the bathroom. "yeah sure I'll be right there let me just you know put some clothes on." Eden said and saw Kate giving her a smirk. She stuck out her tongue at her like a kid would and Kate laughed before walking away. It was about Ten minutes later when Eden walked into the main room where Terrance, Kate and Stella were already waiting.

"so what do you have for me?" Eden said sitting down next to Kate. "Well her name is Marie D'Ancanto also known as Rogue. She is 18 years old and her former resident is Winchester, New York attending Xavier's school for the gifted youngster and yes she is a mutant where she is able to suck the life out of you if you are a mutant she can also burrow your powers. No wonder why she wanted the cure she was untouchable." Kate said.

The Rebellions are able to find out anything about Xavier because they have a GPS in the X-men's jet and also Kate is able to tap into the Computers at the school to find out anything about all their students and teacher.

"That still doesn't give you an excuse to give up your powers. Alright thanks Kate I'm going down to the medical room and see how she is doing." Eden says.

"I'm gonna go check up on her." Stella says and gives Terrance a kiss on the head before leaving.

Stella walks into the med and sees Layla wasn't there. She walked over to the girl lying in the bed.

She noticed that she started too stir and within seconds she was awake. "Hi there." she said. Marie looked at her alarmed. "No no you don't need to be afraid I'm not going to hurt you." Stella said.

She walked to a near by cabinet and pulled out painkillers and then poured her a cup of water. "My name is Stella or Metallic. Here you might want to take these." she said handing her the pills.

Marie first looked unsure but when she felt the raging headache she took it. "where am I?" she asked. "You are safe. Can you tell me your name?"

"Marie. How did I get here? I remember getting beaten in a alley and then everything went black." she explained. "well that's because one of the guys bashed your head in the wall." Stella informed. "is that why my head is pounding?" Marie asked and she saw Stella nod.

"I know you don't know me and you don't trust me but I have some bad news. You see one of the mutant here she is able to sense mutant power and she was able to sense your mutation." Marie sat up in the bed. "that can't be I took the cure I'm not suppose to be a mutant anymore. How is this possible?" Marie said starting to have tears in her eyes. "we think that the cure isn't permanent so for now you're human but your mutation will come back." Stella said.

"believe it or not in a way I'm sad because I always felt like my powers were a curse but when I took the cure all I felt after was regret."

"there is a reason for that." Stella said. Marie looked at her with a confused face on. "what?"

"you see your powers are who you are. You can't cure it. You were meant to have this power for a reason and you wouldn't get these power if it wasn't needed. Try to look back in time and think where you used your power and what would have happen if you didn't have your powers." thinking what she said Marie thought back in time. At liberty island if Logan was afraid to touch me I would probably had died and at Bobby's house who would stop John.

"yeah I guess you're right." Marie tells her.

"so your are one of Xavier's kids?" Stella asked. Marie looked down. "I was but there is no more Xavier. He'd dead." Stella thought that she should feel bad but she just couldn't bring her-self too.

"that's a shame. Well you should probably head back." Stella said standing from the chair she was sitting on Marie grabbed her arm. "wait can I stay here for a couple of days. I don't want to head back just yet" Stella sat back down.

"yeah you can stay for as long as you want but why?" she said with curiosity. "because stuff is going on there and with Xavier not being there it just doesn't feel like a place I want to head off too just yet and beside there is somebody there I just don't want to face." she said quietly. "oh boy trouble?"

"yeah Boy trouble." she said with a nod. "tell me about it." Stella said. "well I saw him doing something and I ended talking my self into taking the cure for him but I just feel like a made the biggest mistake of my life." Stella nodded.

"can I ask you one thing?" she asked. And continue when she saw Marie nod. "what did you see him do?"

"I saw him kiss another girl." Stella eyes grow big. "wait you saw him kiss another girl and that gave you a reason to go and cure your powers?" Stella said. "I know I regret it now but then I was desperate. He was the only boy I have ever been with and I was scared that if I had lost him I would truly be lonely." Marie said on the verge of tears.

"it must be hard."

"it is. It's been hard for the past year. This general Stryker invaded the mansion then it was me, my friend Logan, my boyfriend bobby and my friend John. We went to Bobby's house in Boston and everything was happening and at the end, John ended up joining the enemy and my professor jean grey died. Everything was just falling apart."

"this John. Is his other name Pyro?" Marie head shot up at the mention of his name. "you know him?" Marie asked in hope. "we've been cleaning most of his messes. He's a trouble maker that one." she said and Marie couldn't help but smile.

"yup that's John. Even though he is a enemy I'm not mad at him. As long as he doesn't try to kill me I don't think I'll ever be mad at him. In the beginning I like Bobby and John. Bobby was a really sweet guy and everything and John had this James Dean Rebel look to him and I was attracted to that. The thing about John was that he was never afraid to touch me while everybody else as. It even took Bobby a longer time to want to touch me. I never told anybody this but I missed John after he left. I wished he would come back and at least have some kind of closure."

"okay wait from the looks of this it sounds like you like John better then Bobby." Marie didn't answer she just thought about what Stella just said.

She noticed a ring on Stella finger. "that's a beautiful ring." she said. The ring had two white diamonds then two pink diamonds and a big ruby diamond in the shape of a heart on a gold band. "Thank you." Stella said a very bright smile.

"Married?" Marie asked. "For almost a year in a half. You'll meet him soon if you're going to be staying here for a couple of days." Marie hadn't known what came over her but she felt her-self smile.

It was a few hours later when Stella and Marie decided to come out of the lab. They went into the game room because that's where everybody usually is. Stella was correct. Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb were at the pool Table. Warren and Layla were lying on the couch reading a book. Sarah and Kate were cheering on their lovers at the pool table and Lash, Magenta, Wanda, and Nightmare were playing Foosball and Pietro, Eden, and Terrance was playing a video game.

"as you can see this is our Game room." Stella said to Marie gesturing to the room. All Marie could do was nod and let out a little giggle. Layla heard the giggle and looked up to see Stella and Marie standing at the doorway.

She put her book down and got up. Warren looked at her then towards where she was looking then he out his book down and followed Layla. Stella was telling Marie something about the Ipswich boys that caused her to laugh.

"so my patient is up." layla said as she arrived to them. "yup up and Healthy. Marie this is our medic Layla or forest and her husband Warren." Stella said introducing them. Warren gave her a nod and Layla gave her a hug. "well you can call me Marie or Rogue."

"Marie asked if she can stay for a couple of days." Stella said. "well honey you can stay for as long as you need." Layla said. Warren put his arm around Layla's shoulder pulling her close.

Marie looked towards him and he gave her a nod. "thanks you guys." Marie said. Stella grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the foosball table. Magenta looked up and saw them standing at the edge of the table. "you're up." she said letting the ball fly right past the goal.

"Babe you let them score." Lash said. "sorry." she said and turned back to Marie and Stella. "Marie this is Magenta she was the other girl that help me save you."

"yeah she was the last face I saw before blacking out." Marie said. "yeah I was worried about you. You gave us quite a scare." she said. "I'm sorry but I'm fine now." she said.

"Marie this is Lash and Wanda or scarlet witch and jade or Nightmare." Stella introduced. They all said hi or gave a little nod. "so Marie do you play?" Magenta asked. "I don't play I'm the pro." she said with a smirk. Lash looked up. "oh really well prove it."

"if it's okay with them?" she said gesturing to the girls. "well if you can beat him I'm okay with anything." Nightmare said moving aside. Wanda nodded moving aside too. Magenta looked at Stella who shrugs. They start up a game with only Lash verses Rogue.

* * *

**So how did this chapter go? Please review.**


End file.
